vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nadia Petrova
Nadia Petrova'' ('Bulgarian: 'Надя Петрова) was a vampire and a member of The Travellers who was the daughter of Katerina Petrova. Although most of her life is unknown, she revealed that she had spent the last 500 years searching for her mother. She was seemingly not very well accustomed to modern American culture and knew about the story of Silas, Amara and Qetsiyah. She also knew a great deal about Katerina's life in the past centuries, even though she had supposedly never met her before recently. As a human, Katerina implied that she had been traumatized by the loss of her daughter, and that finding out whether she was alive or not had been of great importance to her. '''Nadia ' was a member of the''' Petrova Family. History Early History Nadia was born in 1490 in Bulgaria. Katherine begged her father to hold the child just once, but he said that she has disgraced the family, and takes the child away to a new family. Katherine cries in pain as she is taken away. In 1498, Nadia was only 8 years old, when Katherine had escaped Klaus, and found her way back to Bulgaria. Katherine searched every village and every cottage, but couldn't find Nadia. In Northen Europe in 1520, Nadia, at the age of 30, is looking for her mother at someones home. She is still either human or a new vampire. She is willing to pay a man in France in the year 1720 about information on her mother. This is because he had witnessed Katherine killing a man just outside the Court of Versaille. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Nadia first appears in bed with Matt and Rebekah while they're in Europe. Later, when Matt and Rebekah reunite in Mystic Falls, they mention Nadia as the girl who stole Rebekah's earrings and the Gilbert Ring. That night, Matt sees Nadia, recognizes her and follows her down an alley. He confronts her about her purpose in Mystic Falls, considering the last time he saw Nadia, she had gotten him and Rebekah drunk and stole from them. She returns the Gilbert ring to him, but suddenly her accomplice, Gregor, grabs Matt's head and intones a few words in another language. Nadia watches as Matt's eyes turn black before he collapses to the ground. In True Lies, Silas probes Matt's mind to see why the bartender is impervious to his mind control. He then discovers what Gregor did to him, calling the warlock a "traveller." Nadia and Gregor show up in the final scene of the episode, where Gregor reveals that the purpose of the travellers is similar to that of The Brotherhood of the Five. Nadia then stabs him in the neck with a knife, saying she never considered herself a traveller and that she has her own agenda. This agenda apparently benefits Silas in some way. In Original Sin, Nadia gets a call from Silas, thinks Nadia might be double crossing him. She insists that she's on his side, reminding him that he buried Gregor's body himself. She promises to find Katherine. Outside of the Grill, Nadia encounters Matt and manages to summon Gregor forth in Matt's mind by speaking to him in Czech. Gregor's consciousness dominates, and he is furious with Nadia for killing his body. She promises Gregor that she loves him, and that they will find a way to fix this. She then gets Gregor to call Elena as Matt, in order to find out where she is, and thus where Katherine is.Later in the bar, having ordering the bartender to serve a vervain-laced drink to Damon, Nadia points her gun at Elena until Katherine enters the bar. She demands to know which one of them is Katherine. Katherine points accusingly at Elena, but Nadia sees through Katherine's transparent lie and sets her sights on Katherine. Elena attacks Nadia so Katherine can get away, but Nadia surprises everyone with vampire strength and agility. She easily overpowers Elena and then goes out to chase Katherine Nadia eventually finds Katherine and Elena in the woods, snaps Elena's neck and drags Katherine back to her car. Once they get there, however, they are intercepted by Silas, who compels Nadia to kill herself. Luckily, right at that moment Tessa manages to neutralize Silas' mind control by using Stefan as her key. Nadia and Katherine get away and check into a motel later that night. Silas calls Nadia, who taunts him about losing his power and not knowing where she has taken Katherine. In Monster's Ball, Nadia and Katherine are still at the Motel, hiding from Silas when Nadia gets a call from him. He tells her he wants Katherine, but Nadia refuses to give her up. Nadia continues to tease him about his inability to use his powers, and Silas tells her he can track them through cell phone tracking. Nadia quickly hangs up on him and tries to take Katherine away. Katherine asks her why she doesn't just hand her over to Silas so he can just have his "little sip" of her blood. Nadia tells her that Silas needs every last drop of blood in her body, which will kill her. Later on, Nadia and Katherine are eating lunch at a diner and Nadia tells her that she's been tailing her for 500 years and that she wants answers, and if she gets them, she'll let Katherine go. Katherine agrees and Nadia tells her that in 1864, she heard about the vampire round up in Mystic Falls, when Katherine sold out her other friends. Katherine tells her about the many horrible things she's done and Nadia asks her if she remembers ripping a mother away from her daughter. Katherine doesn't recall this and Nadia tells her that Katherine killed her mother in Paris in 1645, and that she has been spending the last 500 years hunting Katherine down for revenge. Katherine realises that Nadia does not plan on letting her go. Nadia tells her it's time to leave and Katherine seizes the opportunity to grab a nearby cane and stab Nadia with it in the chest before running off. Katherine later finds Nadia in an alleyway, trying to get the cane out of her chest without touching her heart and Nadia asks her why she didn't kill her. Katherine says she knows Nadia's story about her mother was false. Nadia says it was a test and that Katherine failed. She says she wanted to get under Katherine's skin and she succeeded. Katherine asks her what game she is playing and Nadia tells her that Katherine really did kill her mother, but it was not in Paris but in England on April 6, 1492. She says how her mother was exiled by her family two years earlier and how Katherine put her mother in noose and threw her off a chair, the same way Katherine died when she was human. Katherine is confused and Nadia reveals that her name is Nadia Petrova, and that Katherine is her mother. She is the child that was born out of wedlock and was taken away from Katherine by her father when she was human. Katherine is shocked to learn this. Later on, Nadia wakes up to find the cane removed from her chest and looks up to see Katherine, and tells her she is a fool for not running because Silas will find her. Katherine says she isn't worried, she is good at running and that Silas doesn't need her until he figures out how to destroy the other side because if he dies as a witch he will be stuck in "supernatural purgatory". Katherine says she has had a question bugging her for 500 years. She asks Nadia where she was in 1498. Nadia says she cannot remember because she was only 8 years old, and Katherine tells her that by then she had escaped Klaus and went back to Bulgaria. She tells Nadia she searched every village, every cottage looking for her and she couldn't find her. She says she went back for her, and that it's nice to meet her. Nadia begins crying and smiles before accepting a cup of tea from Katherine. In Death and the Maiden, Nadia arrives at Whitmore College looking for Katherine. She runs into Caroline and gives her sass before Katherine appears. Caroline is curious as to who Nadia is. But before Nadia can say anything, Katherine blatantly lies and claims Nadia is her hairdresser. Alone, Nadia grabs Katherine by the arm and forces her to sit down. Nadia wants to know why Katherine has been avoiding her and Katherine remains abrasive in her replies. Caroline reappears and tells Katherine she is needed back in Mystic Falls and Katherine appears relieved and is eager to leave. Later, Nadia shows up and interrupts a conversation between Katherine and Caroline. Nadia says she's returning to Europe and would really like Katherine to come with her. Katherine tells her the mother and daughter bonding isn't going to happen. Katherine emphatically states she wants nothing to do with Nadia and doesn't want to know her, leaving Nadia disappointed. In Dead Man on Campus, ''Katherine summons Nadia to the Mystic Grill. Nadia is curious as to why Katherine changed her mind about wanting to see her. Katherine introduces Nadia to Stefan and tells him Nadia is her daughter. Stefan is surprised by this and amusingly asks which one was younger when they turned. In unison, both claim they are the younger one. Matt is brought into a back room where Nadia uses a Czech codeword to summon Gregor. Katherine wants questions answered and reveals to Nadia that her father and Nadia's grandfather was a member of The Travellers. After Katherine gets the answers she wants from Gregor, she informs Nadia that he is not good enough for her. Katherine stabs Matt with a knife that disperses Gregor from his body. Nadia is not happy with her mother for killing the spirit of her lover. She tells Katherine to go to hell and walks off. Later, Stefan reads a letter Katherine left for Nadia stating that killing Gregor was the motherly thing to do. She also apologizes to Nadia for killing herself, although her attempt is stopped by Stefan. In ''Fifty Shades of Grayson, Nadia arrives in the woods where Matt is training Katherine. Nadia slaps her mother in the face for attempting to leave a suicide note without saying goodbye. Later, in the Salvatore kitchen, Katherine ask Nadia if she's worthy of forgiveness. Nadia thinks that she is worthy and has been thinking about a plan to keep her mother alive. Nadia suggests that Katherine try spirit possession. Since Katherine's father was a Traveller then technically Katherine is one too and could live in someone elses body. After Katherine says that Stefan prefers her in her current body, Nadia realizes that Katherine's question about forgiveness was in regards to Stefan and not her. Nadia angrily tells her mother to kill herself and see if anybody misses her. Nadia waits outside the Mystic Grill for Matt. She reminds him about the fun they had in Europe but Matt says he's over it. As he wonders what she's doing there, Nadia asks him to keep the knife that the Travellers used in case Katherine wants to jump bodies. Matt points out that Katherine has never done anything for anybody except herself. But Nadia replies that she spent 500 years looking for Katherine and doesn't want to accept that she'll lose her right after finally finding her. Matt states he can relate because of his mother problems. He places his hand over hers and says he'll keep the knife for her. Katherine calls Nadia and says she wants to try the spirit possession. During the call, Katherine begins having chest pains. Katherine has a heart attack and falls down a flight of stairs as Nadia hollers at her mother in a worried tone. In 500 Years of Solitude, Nadia enters the Salvatore house and kidnaps Matt, making sure to remove his Gilbert Ring. She then buries him alive in the safe Stefan was trapped in. Later, she goes to the Mystic Falls Gang, and tells them what she did to Matt, and that she will free him if they help her save her mother. Bringing Stefan and Elena to an abandoned house, she leaves them with a group of Travellers. and takes one of them, Mia, to Katherine. Just as Damon is taunting Katherine that no one cares about her, Nadia breaks his neck and proclaims that she cares. Mia performs most of the ritual to prepare Katherine to become a passenger within Nadia's body. However, Damon recovers and quietly listens in. Katherine, realizing this, makes a fake scene of accepting death which Nadia, catching on, plays along with, pretending to be angry, before leaving. After Katherine successfully places herself within Elena, Nadia calls, and uses the codeword to put Katherine in control of the body. In The Devil Inside, Nadia handcuffs Elena to a bed to keep Elena from interfering with her plan to make Katherine the sole occupant of Elena's body. Nadia them shows up in the Salvatore house and demands Katherine's body but Damon has already gotten rid of her body and refuses to tell her anything so Nadia leaves without what she came looking for. While Nadia was at the Salavtore house Elena took control of her body and tries to call anyone to warn them about Nadia's plan but before Elena could do anything Nadia arrives and calls Katherine back, Nadia then tells Katherine that she didn't managed to find her body while Katherine, posing as Elena, plans to go to Tyler Lockwood's welcome party to find out where Damon hid her body. Eventually Katherine learns that her body is "where she was always meant to be" the tomb under the church where Damon thought she was all those years. Nadia is at the tomb with Mia and Katherine's body, Nadia tells Mia starts the process when Elena takes over and sees what is happening. She continues pretending to be Katherine until she figures out what to do. Elena attacks Mia and Nadia and runs away before they complete the ritual. Nadia tells Mia to finish the spell anyway, something that she does. While Elena tries to warn everyone about Nadia's plan she realizes that Nadia changed the PIN code of her phone to keep her from interfering. After Katherine successfully takes over Elena's body she goes back to the tomb to find Nadia and tells her that she doesn't want to leave Mystic Falls but stay and get Stefan back. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Nadia is at the Grill when Katherine texts her find out more information about Enzo in order to continue with her "Elena" facade and not raise any alarms. Tyler, who is also at the Grill, meets Nadia and asks her to drink with him and Matt, because they are all feeling bad. As they are drinking and gossiping about their mothers he needs to leave and use the restroom, but then he sees Nadia compelling Matt and gets suspicious of Nadia. Tyler tries to warn Matt that Nadia is compelling him and he only believes him when he notices that he is not wearing his vervain bracelet anymore. Matt drinks some vervain and when Nadia asks him about Caroline and Stefan, he answers pretending he is compelled. When Nadia leaves, Tyler comes to ask Matt what she asked him but the moment Matt is going to answer, Nadia comes back and snaps Tyler's neck and forces Matt to convince Tyler that everything is okay. Matt does as he is told and Tyler advises him to stay away from Nadia, and after it is done he leaves with Nadia. In the car Matt tells Nadia that he knows that she wasn't talking with Elena, and reveals that he suspects that Katherine is passenger in Elena's body. In No Exit, Katherine calls Nadia. When Nadia tells her that Matt knows about her, Katherine insists Nadia kill him. But Nadia has been keeping him hidden until the vervain is out of his system so she can re-compel him. Katherine tells Nadia to deal with Matt before she gets back in town or she'll do it. When Nadia gets off the phone he promises her he can convince his friends he's OK. Nadia later shows up with Matt at Tyler's house, Matt says he was with Nadia, then invites Nadia in. Matt spins a yarn about being on the way out of town but finding Nadia waiting for him on his front steps. She tells Tyler she feels bad about snapping his neck. Matt says he lost his phone and they were in Atlantic City, but Caroline isn't buying it. She tries to compel Matt to tell the truth, but he gives the same answer with his vervain bracelet on. Nadia turns on Caroline for being judgmental over Matt's romantic choices given her own, which means that Nadia knows that Caroline slept with Niklaus. She tries to draw Tyler into it, but he leaves. Later Katherine calls Nadia and informs her of her next move (Katherine wants to make Damon attack her so that Stefan has to kill him to save her). When Nadia gets off the phone, Matt tells her she's an idiot if she thinks Katherine will choose her. He knows what it's like to have a mom who only cares when it was convenient. Nadia brushes him off, adding that he's just trying to save Elena. She bites his wrist and announces the vervain is gone. He kisses her, since he's going to forget it anyway. He thanks her. She wants more and kisses him. He rolls on top of her] and takes out a phone. He sends a text. He gets as far as "Help. K-" when she sees. She's upset and feels betrayed by him. He tells her she's not like her mom, she compels him to forget everything. She gets up to leave but runs into Caroline at the front door. Matt sent a text to her from Nadia's phone, but now has no memory of it. Caroline sees he was compelled again and attacks Nadia. Nadia gets the better of her. Nadia tells Matt that he may not remember, but this is all his fault. She's about to attack Caroline when Tyler races through the door. He announces that young hybrid beats old vampire and wrestles with her, but she gets free and runs off. Matt looks for an explanation. Katherine joins Nadia in a diner. She giddily tells Nadia that she had a moment with Stefan. Nadia is disappointed that it's all Katherine cares about. Katherine says that she's in a really good mood that she doesn't has to worry about what is making Nadia upset, Nadia counters that Katherine doesn't has to worry about her much longer and shows her mother a werewolf bite on her arm, Nadia reveals that Tyler Lockwood bit her. Nadia died in Gone Girl due to Tyler's hybrid bite. In an attempt to save her daughter Katherine calls Wes Maxfield and explains that Nadia was bitten by a hybrid and asks if he can take a sample of Werewolf venom so he can study it and attempt to create a cure. Wes arrives at the warehouse where Katherine and Nadia were hiding out. Nadia is shocked and scared at the sight of Wes; possibly implying that she had been told what he did to Vampires, and even attempts to fend him off. After Katherine calms Nadia down, Wes sticks a syringe in her bite wound and ejects some venom. He tells Katherine he'll try to make the cure. However, Wes was just using them as a part of his experiments, and needed the venom to enhance the effect of the "Ripper Virus", as to complete his plan to rid the world of Vampires. After Katherine finds Wes's corpse she realises that Nadia is about to pass so Katherine stays with her daughter until Nadia passes away from the werewolf venom. Later, Bonnie, due to her status as the anchor, encounters Nadia's ghost. Nadia asks her what will happen after she dies and if it will hurt. Bonnie comforts her and Nadia goes to The Other Side. Matt expresses some sympathy towards Nadia and believes that she deserves better than a shallow grave in the woods and decides to give her a proper burial. Personality Witch Little was known about Nadia's personality when she was a witch. It can be assumed that she was loving and loyal. The motive of her choice to become a vampire was to find her mother. After more than 500 years, they are reunited. Vampire Nadia was initially described as an emotional and beautiful 20-something who had travelled the world on a mission of vengeance. However, in truth, she had spent the last 500 years searching for her mother, Katerina Petrova, in the hopes of establishing a relationship. She was a member of the Travellers. Like her mother, it's difficult to know who Nadia and Katherine truly love. Nadia killed Gregor, who was thought to be her lover. It's like Katherine, who pretended to be in love with men and used them in her own agenda. On the other hand, both of them have their good sides. Even though they are ruthless from the outside, when they meet each other, they show their softer sides as mother and daughter. Physical Appearance Nadia Petrova was a young strikingly beautiful woman with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes with dark thick lashes, She bares some resemblance to her mother Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova), Her brown curly hair, oval shaped face with fine bone structure and large almond-shaped brown eyes. She doesn't use alot of makeup apart from smokey eyes and glossed lips, her beautiful face shows off her natural beauty. She had a keen eye for sensually cut and stylish clothing (like her mother) usually seen wearing gray, white and black tops, leather jackets, with tight fitting pants or jeans (usually black or grey) wich are usually pared with high heeled boots. Relationships Katerina Petrova Nadia Petrova is the daughter of Katerina Petrova. Katherine gave birth to Nadia back in 1490 but Nadia was taken from her before she even got the chance to hold her. When Katherine returned to Bulgaria after being exiled to England and escaping Niklaus Mikaelson, she found that he killed her entire family and was devastated. She then began her search for her daughter who was 8 years old at the time, but to no avail, she was not able to find her. Over the years, Nadia was turned into a vampire, learning the story of her mother and searched for her for 500 years. When they meet again, Nadia introduces herself and begins to test Katherine, telling her she killed her mother in Paris. Katherine sees through this lie and Nadia reveals she did kill her mother, only in 1492 in England after she was exiled by her family. Katherine is shocked to learn that Nadia is her long lost daughter and although despite her conflicting feelings, she pushes Nadia away after learning of her impending death. Nadia is angered and clearly upset at her mother's attitude and actions towards her, and that she seemingly cared more about earning Stefan's forgiveness than her own. However despite her anger, she wishes Katherine would desire to live longer and is conflicted towards her anger at her for wishing to give up her life, or to be at her side. Gregor Nadia and Gregor had a romantic relationship until she betrayed him. She puts his soul into Matt's body by the use of a transfer spell and communicates with him through Matt's body. Shortly before her death, Nadia hallucinates that Gregor is before her, and she asks for his forgiveness. Other Relationships *Matt and Nadia (Ex-Fling, Allies) *Caroline and Nadia (Rivals) Appearances '''Season Two *''Katerina'' (flashback as a baby) 'Season Five' *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' Name *'Nadia (Bulgarian: Надя)' is a feminine name of Ukranian origin (Надія) and a diminutive of the Slavic name Nadezhda (Надежда); both mean "hope" or "hopeful". It is a name found in various forms in Poland, Bulgaria, Russia, Serbia, Ukraine, and other Slavic countries. Trivia * She spoke Czech when summoning Gregor in Matt's body. * Nadia, Katherine, The Originals and Silas are the only characters known to speak a language different from English and Latin. * Nadia is one of only six recurring characters that appear in more than 10 episodes in it's inaugural season. The other five being Annabelle who appeared in 11 episodes during Season One, Elijah Mikaelson who appeared in 12 episodes during Season Two, Rebekah Mikaelson, who appeared in 17 episodes during Season Three, Atticus Shane who appeared in 11 episodes during Season Four and Wes Maxfield who appeared in 12 episodes in Season Five. * She was part of The Travelers, though she never considered herself one, most likely due to her being a vampire. Her grandfather also belonged to The Travelers. * Katherine's personality could change since she met her daughter. The reason why Katherine is the way she is is because she wasn't able to see her daughter. * Nadia may have had a child before she turned to continue the Petrova line, as Katherine's entire family was massacred by Niklaus. Which makes her an ancestor of both Isobel Flemming and her daughter Elena Gilbert. Though there is no confirmation of this. * Her name is relatively almost spelled Tatia like her ancestor and the 2nd Petrova doppelgänger. * Her relationship with Silas can be seen as a little similar to Katherine's relationship with Klaus. *She's very protective over her mother, Katerina, even going as far to let Katherine be a passenger in her body and let her take over. *As of Total Eclipse of the Heart, all the main characters now know that Nadia is Katherine's daughter. *Damon calls her 'the Devil's spawn'; this is most likely a reference to the fact that she's the daughter of Katherine, one of the main antagonists of the series as a whole. *Nadia is the first vampire shown to die from a werewolf/hybrid bite since Rose was killed by Damon before the bite could kill her. **Nadia and Rose are the only known vampires that didn't get their werewolf/hybrid bite cured by Niklaus Mikaelson's blood. *Nadia was the last supernatural being to cross over to The Other Side before The Travelers resurrected Markos. *Nadia is one of the few people to ever refer to or call her mother (Katherine) by her Original name (Katerina), the others are Elijah, Klaus, Rose and Trevor. *Through her own admission, Nadia was the only person who truly loved Katherine. Gallery Nadia5x01.jpg Zach_and_olga_fonda_bts_season5.jpg|Matt and Nadia Nadia.jpg Nadia TVD 5x01.jpg|Nadia in bed with Matt and Rebekah Nadia 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Nadia 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Nadia 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Nadia 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Nadia 6 TVD 5x01.jpg Nadia 7 TVD 5x01.jpg Nadia 8 TVD 5x01.jpg Nadia and Gregor TVD 5x02.jpg Nadia TVD 5x02.jpg Nadia 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Nadia TVD 5x03.jpg Nadia 2 TVS 5x03.jpg Nadia 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Nadia 4 TVD 5x03.jpg Nadia 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Nadia 6 TVD 5x03.jpg Nadia 7 TVD 5x03.jpg Katherine and Nadia TVD 5x03.jpg Nadia 8 TVD 5x03.jpg Nadia TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 6 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 10 TVD 5x05.jpg KatNadia 505.png KatNadia 508.png Nadia1.jpg Nadia2.jpg Nadia3.jpg Nadia4.jpg Nadia5.jpg Nadia6.jpg Nadia7.jpg Nadia8matt.jpg Nadia9.jpg Nadia10.jpg Nadia100.jpg Nadia2100.jpg Nadiapetrovaaa.jpg diesel-t-menodora-tank-top-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png free-people-vegan-leather-metallics-jacket-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Nadia matt.jpg Care2.jpg Care 2.jpg Nadia caroline.jpg Gg1nadia.jpg Young nadia.jpg TVD 0071.jpg TVD 1214.jpg TVD 0704.jpg TVD 1613.jpg TVD 0010.jpg TVD_0017.jpg|Nadia in the 16th century TVD_0018.jpg TVD_0019.jpg TVD_0020.jpg Nadia505.jpg TVD_0471.jpg|Nadia in the 18th century TVD_0480.jpg TVD_0483.jpg TVD_1322.jpg TVD_1292.jpg TVD_1293.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Petrova Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts